Learning for Life
by Santoka
Summary: High School was Tsuna's chance to begin anew, to make it better than Middle School. Well, it had been, until the police stormed his classroom. / Now a Two-Shot; no pairings; rated T for language
1. Uno

Greetings :)

This didn't turn out like I wanted it to (nothing unusual, unfortunately) but I like it anyway. Not as much Humor as I had planned, but... Meh.

Please review and tell me when I spelled something wrong or my sentences don't make sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would be nice...

Enjoy!

~ Santoka

* * *

**_Learning for Life_**

**_Uno_**

* * *

Tsuna was content.

Well, almost content, but it was better than he'd been for almost two years now, since the day the baby in fedora had knocked on his door and had started "tutoring" him (was he the only one who thought that it was a strange coincidence "tutoring" and "torturing" sounded so similar?).

Three days ago Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome had started High School and it was almost eerie how smooth everything went. The teachers had been nice so far, there had been no freak-incidents involving him and his group, the school building was still standing and the best: Nobody knew him! No more Dame-Tsuna, no teachers who failed him just because they knew he was no-good and even the bullies had ignored him (for the most part anyway, but Tsuna had resolved to overlook the resulting carnage at the hands of his right-hand man and just pretend that it didn't happen).

Life was good and the future looked a little bit brighter.

In hindsight, he really should have seen it coming.

It was on his fourth day, in the third period (English, a subject Tsuna was struggling with because he kept mixing the vocabulary with Italian, but the teacher was more impressed than annoyed) and they were in the middle of reading a text from their book as the door slammed open with a force that left the wood cracking and six black clad, armed men stormed in.

Tsuna and his Guardians were the first to jump out of their seats, Yamamoto gripping his Shigure Kintoki, Gokudera reaching for his dynamites and Chrome fingering her earring while Tsuna just prepared himself to dive out of the way of an attack. The rest of the students followed soon though, most of them screaming in terror and hiding under their desks while their teacher, Mrs. Nara, was so startled that she fell onto the floor.

While his classmates worked on creating a total chaos in their haste to hide or flee, Tsuna felt panic gripping him.

Why were there armed men in his school? Did they come because of him? Because they were part of the mafia? What if they started shooting? How should they fight with all the panicking teenagers? What should he _do_?

Tsuna thanked the heavens that Kyoko and Hana hadn't been sorted into his class.

He felt his friends moving to stand with him and frantically searched his pockets for his pills and mittens. If they had to fight, maybe he could take the action away from the school. But he couldn't use his flames in here, too many civilians and not enough room. And if Gokudera started throwing his bombs…

In that moment Tsuna spied something that send his mind reeling and started a new bout of confusion. With reflexes he had earned by dodging bullets and grenades he took hold of Gokudera's hand that was about to throw a few of his dynamites and hissed loud enough to be heard over the mayhem: "S-Stop, Gokudera-kun!"

The bomber spun his head around to face him, confusion and anger in his gaze. "Juudaime? They are armed and probably dangerous!"

"They are the police!" Tsuna whispered urgently and hoped that Chrome and Yamamoto could hear him too, before they did something stupid. "And even if they weren't, you can't throw your bombs in here! You could hurt someone!"

Tsuna waited until Gokudera had spied the stark white inscription spelling "Police" on the uniforms of the intruders and made to put his dynamites back where they came from, although with gritted teeth, before he let go of the teen's hand. Then Tsuna looked to his left to check if Yamamoto and Chrome had gotten the message, noticing that the swordsman had dropped his defensive stance but still had his sword in a death grip (thankfully in his bamboo-form though) while Chrome had hidden herself behind him.

The general chaos died down slowly as everyone had taken cover somewhere and now just eyed the policemen fearfully. Those used the opportunity to speak up, now that it was quiet enough for them to be heard.

"Please stay calm and settle down. We are from the Namimori Police and are here to arrest a suspected criminal said to be residing here."

Gokudera snorted disbelieving and Tsuna couldn't help but agree mentally, even though dread pooled in his stomach at these words.

Which kind of police officers stormed a school class _armed with firearms _just because there was a rumor of a criminal hiding there?

One of the officers, obviously the leader as he was the only one not gripping a gun, took a step forward and asked: "Is here a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Every head in the room swirled to the group of four standing in the back and Tsuna felt his knees going weak as a small "Eep" escaped his lips.

Within seconds every weapon was aimed at them and the leader made a few steps towards them before stopping, as Yamamtoto and Gokudera stepped before the brunette protectively. Thankfully Gokudera refrained from taking out his bombs.

"Who do you think you are? Stay away from Juudaime!"

Yamamoto was a little bit more polite, although his voice was steely and dangerous and sent Tsuna shivers down his back. "I'm sure there is a misunderstanding. Tsuna hasn't done anything."

The officer seemed taken aback first and then glared at them from under his helmet as if trying to make them step aside by his gaze only. As the both of them didn't even flinch and Gokudera scowled back with a vehemence he answered with forced nonchalance.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is suspected to have ties to the organized crime and to have participated in several cases of aggravated battery and property damage. We are here to restrain him and take him back to the police headquarters where he will be questioned. Now step aside, else you will be arrested for interference of the law enforcement."

At that moment only Chrome's grip on his arm prevented Tsuna from sinking to the floor. Organized crime? Aggravated battery? Property damage? Arrested? What?

Funnily enough, Tsuna had never considered that, yes, he was indeed a criminal. He had certainly caused a lot of bodily harm to several people, he housed several Mafiosi at his home and property damage was practically ingrained into his daily routine. And, denying or not, he had ties to the mafia. His father was in a high position in the most powerful _Famiglia _there is and he himself was trained by a world-class hitman to be the next leader.

The revelation had Tsuna almost fainting.

Gokudera and Yamamoto meanwhile hadn't moved an inch and the formers hand was twitching towards his belt.

"And what makes you think that I'll let you take Juudaime away just like that?"

The officer took a threatening step forward and scowled even heavier. "I advise you to step aside, boy. Don't force me to make you."

"You can try, _bastardo_!"

Tsuna decided to step in before Gokudera made the situation only more complicated and got himself arrested for harming a police officer.

"Gokudera-kun, it's alright."

For how extreme said teen reacted he could have screamed instead of whispering as he did. Gokudera whirled around, wide eyed, shock obvious in his features.

"But Juudaime! You can't just let them arrest you for no reason at all. This is misusage of power on the police's side!"

Tsuna saw the angry twitch the office had at this accusation and hurried to convince his Storm Guardian.

"Please, Gokudera-kun, don't make this more difficult than it already is. I don't want you to get into trouble for me. And anyway, I'm sure Reborn will sort this out. When someone can do that, then Reborn. Surely this evening everything will be alright again."

He tried to give them a reassuring smile, but judging from their miserable mines it didn't work.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto looked at him pleadingly and Tsuna returned the look.

"Please, Yamamoto."

The Rain Guardian nodded hesitantly, lowered his sword and stepped aside.

Gokudera positively glowered at him. "What do you think you're doing, sword freak?"

Yamamoto's gaze was determined but miserable.

"Tsuna said to let him go, so I'm doing that. You should follow him in this, Gokudera."

Tsuna meanwhile had smiled at Chrome and then carefully loosened her grip on his arm.

"Bossu…"

"It's alright, mina." Tsuna repeated and then stepped out of the protective circle his friends had created. Immediately the officer winked two of his men forward to restrain him. Tsuna fought the urge to shake of the handcuffs and instead focused on his Guardians, who all looked as if they wanted to attack the officers and break him free. "Just tell Reborn what happened and he'll get me out."

"Hai, Juudaime!" Gokudera replied as the officer snapped the manacles shut, put a hand on his shoulders and then steered Tsuna to the exit.

Yamamoto, who had slung a comforting arm around Chrome's shoulders said: "Don't worry, Tsuna. You'll be out of there before you can say 'baseball'."

The brunette suddenly was painfully aware of all the curious, fearful and disbelieving stares his classmates gave him. It seemed his anonymity just died a very painful death. Tsuna wanted to scream.

The little procession was forced to stop as an unexpected figure suddenly blocked the doorway.

"Please, step aside, Miss."

Mrs. Nara shook a little but didn't budge.

"No. I want to know why you are arresting one of my students, a _teenage boy_."

"I already told you, Miss, he is suspected of ties to-"

"Everybody can say that. Do you have an arrest warrant?"

Tsuna could hear Gokudera cursing somewhere behind him, probably because he didn't think of that, but he was busy gazing at his teacher in awe and with hope. Maybe he could get out of this mess yet.

The officer didn't look happy to be interrupted by the woman, but the request was a reasonable one he couldn't ignore. So he motioned to one of the men, who had by now let their weapons disappear, to bring forth an official looking paper, which he then gave to the petite woman blocking the door.

Mrs. Nara scanned the paper and Tsuna observed with trepidation her face becoming paler with each word.

When she was finished Mrs. Nara had lost all color and was shaking like a leaf.

"That… I-I'm sorry, Officer."

With that she handed the warrant back and stepped aside. Tsuna noticed that she was desperate not to make eye contact with him.

Just what stood in there?!

The officer nodded and then proceeded to march out of the classroom, tugging Tsuna with them.

"Good afternoon, Miss, and I am sorry, for the mess."

A faint "No problem" and a yelled "Juudaime!" was the last Tsuna heard before they rounded the corner.

* * *

Tsuna really had to use the loo, but he didn't think they would let him.

The officers had taken him to the headquarters, led him into an interrogation room and then left him there for two hours now, alone with himself and a glass of water.

The room was cold and sparsely furnished, with only two very uncomfortable chairs, a desk and the obligatory see-through mirror on one wall.

Tsuna fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he waited. It was a relief that they had taken off the handcuffs, but there wasn't really much he could do besides over thinking his situation again and again and again… But he had done that for the last few hours and still hadn't found a solution. For all means and purposes, he was guilty.

Hopefully Reborn would come soon.

As if it had heard his plea the door chose that moment to open. Tsuna allowed himself a moment to hope, only do be disappointed a second later as the officer who'd arrested him and another one he didn't recognize entered the room.

The latter had a folder in his hands and took the seat opposite of Tsuna while the other one leaned against the wall next to the door, effectively blocking the exit. Not that Tsuna planned to escape, but the message was clear: He wouldn't get out of here.

"Mr. Sawada, right?" the officer before him inquired, gaze fixed on him as if he wanted to look straight into his head.

Tuna gulped.

"H-Hai."

"I am Officer Hanaba and that is Officer Yoshikuni."

Tsuna nodded hesitantly, not sure what to say, trying not to look at Yoshikuni who glared holes into his head.

"Do you know what this is?" Hanaba asked, indicating the thick, yellow folder on the desk.

Tsuna shook his head.

Hanaba folded his hands and stared straight into Tsunas eyes, gaze cold and emotionless. "This is all the material we have about you."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he gauged the object. The folder was _big_.

The officer unfolded his hands, opened the folder and started skimming through it. "It contains everything from reports of property damage, over accusations of assault and battery to complains about breach of peace."

Tsuna said nothing, but his eyes widened further. This didn't sound very good.

"Here are things like" - Hanaba took a sheet out of the folder, reading out loud - "'Noises like from bombs and shots at all times of the day' in your neighborhood and" – another sheet – "some people who claim to have been 'brutally beaten'. There even is a report about 'demolishing and setting ablaze the closed amusement park Kokuyo Land'. Do you have to say something to that?"

Hanaba's cold gaze once again returned to Tsuna and the teen shifted uncomfortably in his hard chair.

"I…I don't know." he stuttered lamely and could have kicked himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

Hanaba just lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"Do you want to know what _I_ think?"

Tsuna didn't reply, but Hanaba continued anyway.

"I think that this is an extremely long list of misdeeds for someone so young. This sounds more like the record of a hardened criminal with pyromaniac tendencies. And I think that this is a very long list without someone trying to bring the offender to justice. Now, what do you have to say to that?"

"I-I-I'm sure this is a m-misunderstanding." Tsuna stammered feebly.

His eyes darted around the room as if to search for an escape and he wrought his hands nervously. He knew he just did everything to confirm the suspicions of the officers, but he couldn't help it!

Where was Reborn?

"A misunderstanding?" Hanaba's voice dripped with sarcasm and Tsuna flinched.

The room was silent for a minute before the officer started again.

"That is an interesting ring, Mr. Sawada. Family heirloom?"

Tsuna's gaze snapped back to the man in front of him who was smirking slightly. The way he had said _Family_ left a bad feeling in the teen. Could it be that…

"W-What, I-"

A knock interrupted what surely would have been Tsuna's death sentence

Hanaba's mine became annoyed as he turned to the man who had stuck his head into the room.

"What?" he spat.

The man seemed to be used to such a behavior as he didn't even flinch. "Sir, there is someone here who says he is the kid's attorney."

Hanaba closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. "Send them in."

"Hai."

The man disappeared again and a second later the door opened fully to reveal…

"Ciaossu."

Reborn, clad in a grey suit and with a green briefcase clutched in his hands.

Reborn hopped onto the desk next to Tsuna who felt a wave of relief flood him at the sight. Reborn was here. He would help him.

"And you are…?" Hanaba's expression was sour, no doubt because his victim had now someone to defend him.

"My name is R.E. Born. I am Mr. Sawada's attorney." Reborn produced a card from somewhere and handed it to the officer, who glanced at it and then stared skeptically at the disguised Arcobaleno.

"I wasn't aware he had one."

Tsuna was a little bit disturbed that Hanaba didn't question the fact that a baby was an attorney. He had seemed like a very down-to-earth guy to Tsuna. But then again, so far everybody had believed Reborn once he was in disguise.

"Of course. His family contacted me as he wasn't able to. May I now know why you currently restrain my client?" Reborn inquired as he settled down, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap.

Hanaba seemed a little taken aback by the unblinking stare at first but caught himself quickly.

"Mr. Sawada is accused of collaborating with dangerous individuals and is linked to several cases of aggravated battery and property damage as well as breechings of peace."

Reborn seemed unfazed.

"Your evidence?"

"Several witness statements."

"May I see?" Reborn asked and Hanaba handed him the folder after a second of hesitating. After a few minutes where the only sound was the turning of paper Reborn closed the folder and handed it back, gaze still unwavering and emotionless.

"None of these reports state the name of my client specifically."

"The descriptions are palpable." Hanaba replied, obviously offended.

"There are many short, brown haired teenagers out there."

"The witnesses often saw him together with people very similar to Mr. Sawada's school friends."

"That's hardly a proof for my client's guilt."

"They are reported to have called him 'Tsuna' or 'Juudaime', both of which are nicknames of Mr. Sawada."

"Again, there are many teenagers and surely there are similar nicknames. Witness reports are never impeccable anyway. The human brain isn't made to save every little detail, so mistakes often happen."

Tsuna, who had followed the argument like one would a tennis match noticed a twitch in Hanaba's left eye. The man lost his cool.

But it was the other one, Yoshikuni, who made the next remark.

"He has ties to the Italian Mafia!"

Hanaba turned to glare at him but then fixed Reborn with an expectant gaze.

"Just because my client speaks Italian – and that not even good, I might add- and because there have been sightings of 'men in suits and limousines' before my client's house, doesn't mean that he is in the Mafia." Reborn dismissed the officer. "This would never hold at court."

"His father works for them." Hanaba replied, frustrated now.

"Do you have proof for that?"

"No, but-"

"Then how can you make such accusations?"

"I-"

"If there is nothing else, then we will take our leave." Reborn made motions to stand up and grab his suitcase as Yoshikuni again butted in.

"He is the bloody heir to the bloody _Vongola_!"

"Yoshikuni!" Hanaba reprimanded his colleague, glaring angrily.

"I won't let him get away like that!" the other defended himself, glowering at Tsuna, who flinched.

How did he know?! Did they know the whole time?!

"Yoshikuni, hold yourself together, else I am forced to exclude you from this case."

Hanaba seemed to be at the end of his tether and Yoshikuni backed away.

"…Hai."

Reborn had overcome his shock (not that the officers would have known. Only Tsuna had noticed and that was only because he knew his tutor so well) and had his attorney façade working again. "Where do you take this information from? Do you have any evidence on that?"

"My source is none of your interest. As for the evidence: He wears their ring." Hanaba replied coolly.

Tsuna, in shock, turned to look at his Vongola ring. So he _had_ seen it! He peered at his tutor, trying to gauge his reaction, but Reborn still seemed unfazed.

"Is that everything? A shady source and a ring? I am sorry to inform you, but these are not enough to warrant an arrest. The Japanese police indeed has stooped low if that is everything it takes to storm a school building with armed men to arrest an underage boy."

With that Reborn rose and took his suitcase.

"Mr. Sawada and I will take our leave now. I hope that next time you accuse someone of being part of the organized crime, you have real proof. A good afternoon."

And then he jumped from the table and made his way to the door without looking back. Tsuna went to stand and follow him, but Yoshikuni gripped his harm and held him back, glaring hatefully at him.

"I will get you, Sawada."

Tsuna stared wide eyed at the man. What had he done to earn the hate of this man? He was pretty sure he had never seen him before.

Reborn calling him ripped Tsuna out of the staring-contest.

"Come, Tsuna."

The teen pulled his arm out of the grip of the scowling officer and hurried after his tutor. Once they had stepped out of the room and the door had closed behind them did Reborn hop onto Tsuna's head and said: "Let's go, Tsuna."

Tsuna followed this order with relief and within minutes they exited the building. Once there the boy took a deep breath and heaved a heartfelt relieved sigh.

"Free again. Thank you, Reborn."

The reply he got was a kick in the head that send him to the floor.

"Dame–Tsuna, that was pathetic. You did nothing to defend yourself and let these idiots just ride over you. You didn't even make your phone call or demanded an attorney. Next time, Dame-Tsuna, you do better, understood?"

Tsuna, still holding his head in hopes of easing the pain, looked up in shock.

"Next time?" he croaked incredulous. He rather didn't repeat this experience.

Reborn, obviously, had a different opinion. "Of course next time. You don't think that they'll let it go now, do you? They know that you're _Vongola Decimo_. They just can't prove it."

Tsuna let his hand drop and paled. "You… you mean that someone _told_ them?"

Reborn emitted a positively dangerous aura as he answered."Probably. And when I find that someone, he'll have to answer to me."

Tsuna shivered at the killer intend that swept over him at these words and suddenly he was very, very happy that Reborn was on _his_ side.

The dangerous aura disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared as Reborn aimed another kick at Tsuna's head that once again sent the teen to the floor.

"Anyway, this is a great training opportunity. You and your Guardians will make some very useful experiences. So make sure to learn something from this."

Tsuna just groaned and worked himself into a sitting position. Did he have to kick so hard?

Reborn wasn't impressed. "Stand up, Dame-Tsuna. Next time I won't go so easy on you. Anyway, everyone is waiting for you at your house."

Reborn hopped onto his student's head as he jumped upright.

"Ah, I totally forgot! They really must be worried. I better hurry!" And then the brunette took off at a run towards his home, desperate to assure his friends that he was fine.

* * *

Tsuna was resigned.

It was two months into his first year in High School and against all his efforts it was _worse _than Middle School.

True, no bully had ever bothered him again, no one called him Dame-Tsuna and no teacher had given him any bad grades. No, since that fateful day where the police had stormed his classroom the whole school was content to either act as if he didn't exist or to try to get on his good side with all sorts of presents, by doing his homework, helping him with his duties, going out of his way in the hallways…

It was Hell.

And the worst part was: None of his friends seemed to mind.

Yamamoto just laughed and said that everybody suddenly was so nice, because they now knew what a great guy Tsuna was, Ryohei called them all extreme and was done with it, Chrome didn't really seem to mind and Gokudera just said that they finally showed the appropriate respect for Juudaime.

The reasons for Tsuna's new status as super-delinquent were the now almost daily arrests he had to suffer. Every other day Officer Yoshikuni and his squad of policemen would storm the school (or Tsuna's house, the park, Takesushi… wherever Tsuna was at the moment) to arrest the brunette for yet another ridiculous reason.

Every time they would take him to the headquarters for interrogation and then try to pry information out of him, to prove that Yes, he was _Vongola Decimo_ and a dangerous criminal. Each time someone of his friends would come to take him out of there, so sometimes he didn't even have to sit five minutes in the cold room before he was outside the building again.

At first it had been Reborn who came, but after the first few days he started bringing Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and sometimes even Ryohei so they could learn. Last week he stopped coming himself and just sent one of the guardians.

Tsuna had stopped making a fuss after the first month. It was just not worth it.

And (dare he voice it?) it had somehow helped him. His guardians now were strangely adept at outwitting the Officers and speaking Tsuna free and Tsuna himself had at one point learned to keep a façade and not to let the questions and attempts at intimidation bother him anymore.

The one with the most improvement had been Yamamoto: He could talk the officers in circles and then be out of the door before they even noticed that they had lost.

But still, the fear of his fellow students disturbed Tsuna. He just wished that they would stop and ignore him again.

The brunette repressed a sigh as he and his friends came down from lunch on the roof to once again see his desk full with appeasement-chocolate and –presents.

"Ah, chocolate!" Yamamoto remarked as he bounded over to Tsuna's desk. He unwrapped one of the many pralines and popped it into his mouth. "Yummy! Now they've really outdone themselves."

"Idiot!" Gokudera fumed and stalked over to the happily munching teen. "Keep your dirty hands off Juudaime's tribute!"

Tsuna sighed again as Yamamoto laughed and popped another praline into his mouth sending Gokudera into a fit and starting one of their infamous one-sided arguments.

The brunette ignored them and instead turned to the girl by his side. "Do you want something too, Chrome? Really, I don't mind. In fact, I don't even like chocolate that much." … anymore.

She shook her head and answered in her quiet voice. "No, thank you, bossu."

"No problem." he replied absent mindedly as he tried scanning the room while at the same time keeping an eye on his Rain and Storm in case the latter decided to become violent.

He only spied his classmates, huddled in groups, gazing fearfully in his direction and whispering to each other, as if he was a dangerous animal that could decide to attack them at any moment. Tsuna felt the usual unease crawling under his skin at that. Why couldn't they just ignore him?

His attention was violently returned to his two fighting friend as Gokudera started yelling ("Is that a challenge, baseball freak?!"). Tsuna once again wondered how Yamamoto could be such a smooth talker with the police but managed to rile the bomber up every time anyway. Just another proof for Tsuna's theory that the baseball player did it on purpose.

Before he could decide if he wanted to step in or not the door slammed open and seven very familiar men streamed in.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are under arrest for-"

"Hello Yoshikuni-san, good to see you again." Tsuna interrupted the by know well-known speech. He obediently stepped towards the officers and held his hands out for them to handcuff. "Just get done with it and take me away from here, please."

At least at the headquarters there were no whispering students that thought him a dangerous criminal. The policemen at least had a reason.

As he was (once again) led in handcuffs out of the room he could hear the infamous words yelled after him from his cheerful Rain.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. You'll be out of there before you can say '_Vongola_'."

. . .

. .

.

Please review :)


	2. Due

Greetings :)

So, I wrote a sequel. This should explain why Yoshikuni hates Tsuna this much. After this there won't be another chapter, so if you have questions then ask.

There was a lot of confusion about Yamamoto's last sentence, so I'll explain what I had in mind when I let him say this:

Yamamoto is the most adept at out-talking the officers and Tsuna has the theory that he does many things (like riling up Gokudera) on purpose. So when Yamamoto yells "You'll be out of there before you can say 'Vongola'!" He does it, because he knows that it will anger the officers abd because he knows that even though he said 'Vongola' they can't frame Tsuna because of it. After all, Tsuna could have just told his friends why he gets arrestet constantly and that's where Yamamoto heard about it. They can't prove Tsuna's guilt just because his friend said 'Vongola'. So Yamamoto was just a little bit mean and mocked the officers.

So, hope that clears all the confusion.

Disclaimer: Still don't own KHR. Pity.

Now please enjoy :)

~ Santoka

* * *

**_Learning for Life_**

**_Due_**

* * *

Tsuna was dimly reminded of these old movies his mother liked to dish out when Iemitsu once again hadn't shown up on their anniversary or birthday or another event that wasn't important enough for the man to fly back to his family for a few days.

These movies that were black and white and were the sound had this crackling in the background like "Gone with the Wind" or "Ben Hur". In these movies always was a villa and noble family with all their staff. The nannies, the butler, the gardener and whatnot.

It was late summer, two days before the coronation ceremony, where Tsuna and his Guardians would officially be announced as _Vongola Decimo_ and Guardians of the tenth Generation and where they would finally move into the _Vongola_ Mansion in Palermo.

It would be a great feast with a ball after the ceremony and everyone of distinction in the mafia would come to greet the new _Don Vongola_, the most powerful man in the mafia.

Said man had - after he had been shipped over from Japan to Italy two weeks ago – been the center of everyone's attention in the mansion and hadn't had a quiet minute since the moment he had set foot on Italian soil. He'd had to taste the food for the banquet, oversee the decoration, try on several different outfits, coordinate the settling in of his Guardians and all the others he had brought with him (a curious collection of civilians and people like the Ranking Prince Fuuta, an Chinese child-assassin, Poison Scorpion Bianchi and Trident Shamal, that was reason for many rumors and speculations)… and all that only when he wasn't training with the ninth and his tutor, the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn.

Needless to say, Tsuna was ready to break because of all the strain. Or snap. Or go mad. Or maybe all three.

Today the whole staff had been assembled in the ballroom so that the Decimo and all his Guardians (Tsuna couldn't _see_ Hibari, but he was pretty sure that he was here… in the vicinity… somewhere) could meet all the maids, cooks, gardeners and security people that would share the mansion with them in the future.

Tsuna would have been content to just walk around the mansion and talk with everybody while they worked as not to disturb them, but regarding the sheer _mass_ of people that stood in the ballroom right now, he could have lived in this mansion his whole life and still haven't met all of them.

And Gerard had _insisted_ that they'd do it this way.

Tsuna swore (not out loud of course. He wasn't suicidal.) the head of staff could be worse than Reborn.

So now the whole tenth Generation faced the army of personnel, shook every single one's hand, inquired about family, reason for working here etc.

Tsunas hand already hurt, his mouth was dry and he was ready to collapse and he had barely more than the half done.

Gerard (still neat as a pin and not at all exhausted) motioned to the next maid in the endless row: "And this is Marie Couture, one of the maids responsible for the west wing."

"Monsieur."

Marie curtseyed and Tsuna inclined his head.

As he asked Marie if she was from France and why she was working for the Italian mafia now ("Oui, Monsieur. A little village near Saint-Etienne. My father started working for zee Vongola ven I was but a child.") Tsuna couldn't help but panic a little again.

He was nineteen dammit! He shouldn't have to become a frickin' mafia Don! This was just too much! And why the hell did they have to make the matter into such a big celebration? With so many Mafiosi at one place something was bound to happen!

Tsuna felt his breath speed up and frantically tried to get himself under control again. It wouldn't do for him to start hyperventilating now, in front of the whole staff.

The feeling of a hand on his shoulder calmed him down a bit and he turned to his right to see Takeshi smiling at him reassuringly. Next to him Hayato tried unsuccessfully to hide his worry as he tried the same.

Tsuna took a deep breath and smile his thanks. Right, his friends were with him, no matter what. There was no need to worry.

He nodded a last time at Marie, who hopefully hadn't noticed his short breakdown, and then continued in the line.

The next one was a middle aged man, clad in the uniform of the mansions security and- HOLY SH-!

Tsuna gave a startled yelp and jumped a few paces back, arms crossed in front of his face as if to ward of something.

What in the name of Primo was _he_ doing here!?

His Guardians, startled by his reaction and the presence of _this man_, reacted similar if not as extreme. Hayato had dynamites gripped in his hands and was now growling threatening, Takeshi was staring in confusion, Chrome had grabbed Mukuro's arm who just looked mildly interested, Lambo had hid behind Tsuna's legs, Ryohei looked as if he wanted to solve an especially difficult puzzle, Gerard regarded them all as if they had suddenly gone mad and _he_ was looking from one Guardian to another and seemed with every passing minute more frightened.

Ryohei was the first to catch himself ask the question that flitted through every Guardian's mind:

"What are you extremely doing here, bowl-head?"

The man looked confused.

"Bowl-head? What? I-I'm sorry, young Masters, but I don't understand."

Tsuna, who had gotten over his initial shock (Reborn would have beaten him green and blue if he had been there), furrowed his brow in puzzlement. This guy looked very similar to _that man_, but there were differences, like the beard and the way he held himself and the voice…

Hayato growled and took a step forward, forcing the man to move back to avoid dynamite sticking in his face.

"Don't give me that crap! What are you doing here? Did you follow us? Answer!"

The man retreated a little bit more and waved his hands in defense.

"I am sure this is a misunderstanding-"

The bomber outright snarled and Tsuna hurried to placate him before he blew the poor man up.

"Hayato, calm down!" He put a hand on his friends arm to restrain him, should he decide to attack nonetheless, but Hayato retreated, although highly reluctant."Let's hear what he has to say, before we act rashly."

Hayato put away his explosives and the man sighed in relief.

Tsuna turned his attention to the source of their distress and asked as polite as he managed: "I am sorry for my and my Guardians reaction, but you highly resemble someone we know. Would you be so kind as to tell us your name, _Signor_?"

If possible the man just seemed more frightened. "Of course. I am Taiki Yoshikuni."

Tsuna heard several exclamations of disbelief behind him and Hayato exploded again: "I knew it! I'll blow you into next week for bothering us even here, you-"

Before Tsuna could step in, Takeshi did. In a way.

"Haha, you're his brother!"

Hayato halted mid-speech and Taiki blinked at Takeshi in confusion while keeping an eye on the too-close-for-comfort bomber.

"Pardon?"

"You're his brother." Takeshi repeated, smiling. "Of the officer who arrested Tsuna so many times, back in Japan. You look just like him and his name was Yoshikuni too."

Taiki blanched and Tsuna relaxed a little as Hayato dropped his aggressive posture to eye him critically instead.

"Kufufu, I didn't know the annoying man had a brother. But the similarities are uncanny."

Taiki ignored Mukuro (something only few managed to accomplish) and asked feebly: "You know Shisuke?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes."

To his right Hayato muttered: "Unfortunately."

"Did he bother you often?" Taiki seemed almost afraid to ask the question.

Hayato snorted. "'Often' doesn't even come close."

"Yeah, the guy was literally obsessed with Tsuna-nii. He once even stormed the bathroom while he was showering." Lambo decided to chime in, having dared to leave his hiding-place.

Tsuna mentally groaned at that reminder. _That_ hadn't been pleasant. Thankfully, after the overzealous officer had decided to storm his house in the middle of the night and had consequentially been faced with a pajama-clad, kitchen knife-wielding Nana (Tsuna thanked the gods that he and his trigger-happy acquaintances hadn't been there) he had stopped bothering him at his home.

On one occasion Yoshikuni had been very close to really getting him into jail.

Half a year ago an ambitious Yakuza-gang thought it a good idea to start their business in the industrial area of Namimori. At first Tsuna's little family had left them alone (Tsuna wasn't _searching_ for trouble) but when they had started with selling drugs they had stepped in. The resulting fight had destroyed three warehouses and a textiles-manufactory but one little security camera had survived all the destruction and had happily recorded the whole ordeal.

Only the mysterious spontaneous combusting and burning to a pile of ashes of all the collected evidence had saved Tsuna from the trial.

After that Yoshikuni had gotten unbearable and it was only after Reborn had contacted the Officer's boss and threatened to sue them into kingdom come that he had stopped.

It had been a relief for everybody.

Taiki looked positively scared by now and Tsuna hurried to assure the man.

"Ah, don't worry, Yoshikuni-san. It's over now and I don't blame you. It's not your fault after all."

Taiki fixed his gaze on the floor and Tsuna spied an emotion on his face that left his dread pooling in his gut.

"It isn't, right?"

No reply.

"Yoshikuni-san?"

"I am sorry!"

The next thing Tsuna knew was Taiki bowing profusely not unlike the way Hayato had been prone to do, all the while stammering: "I am so sorry! It was an accident! I-I didn't mean to-"

Panic crept into Tsuna's voice as realization settled in.

"Yoshikuni-san?!"

The man was still bowing and stuttering half-coherent sentences. "I-It was an accident! He's my little brother and I never wanted him to become part of this but then he found the phone and he shouldn't have taken the call, but – I'm so sorry!"

Hayato, who by now seemed to have come to the same conclusion as Tsuna, snarled and in a flash he had Taiki grabbed by the collar and several explosives shoved into his face (Tsuna checked; they were unlit, thank God.)

"What do you mean an accident!? Do you know how much trouble we had because of your frickin' _accident_?! Accident my ass! I'll shove the dynamite so far down your throat that they'll have to fish your pieces out of the Mediterranean Sea!"

He surely would have said (yelled) more, but the presence of Mukuro, who had materialized his trident and was waving it dangerously close to the poor man's jugular. The glint in his eyes would have sent hardened Mafiosi crying for their mother.

"Kufufufu, so you are the reason for these annoying disruptions my dear Nagi and I had to suffer for the last three years? Do you know how _frustrating_ it was not to be able to get my revenge on that man?"

"This is _not_ extreme!"

Tsuna decided to fulfill his role as Boss and prevent his Guardians from making a mess out of the ballroom.

"Guys." he said.

No reaction.

Mukuro pushed his trident far enough to draw blood.

"Guys! GUYS!"

They turned to look at him, although the weapons stayed in place.

"Let him go. No one will be blown into pieces or mentally tortured to death, is that clear?", Tsuna asked, using a little bit of what Takeshi jokingly called his 'Boss voice'.

They complied, although grudgingly and kept their weapons in their hands, perfectly visible for Taiki, who seemed ready to faint.

Mukuro glared, clearly annoyed that he couldn't let his frustration out on the man. "Kufufu, I hope you have a good reason to get in between me and my revenge, my dear _Decimo_."

Tsuna glared back. "You know I don't tolerate killing, especially outside of life and death situations. I want to hear what he has to say, which is kind of hard when he's dead or mentally so scarred that he can't do anything else besides drooling. And besides, I don't think Reborn would be happy to hear that you took away his fun."

He gave them a smile that had them all shuddering and backing away.

Okay, so he was rather miffed. I mean, for three years there rarely had been a day he hadn't been arrested and dragged to the police headquarters. He'd had to watch his every step as to not give Yoshikuni any fodder for his theories and with the people he surrounded himself with that had been a pain. It had been tiring and really, really annoying and to have the reason for all that just before him was indeed tempting.

Reborn had never told him if he had found the culprit and Tsuna hadn't asked. In truth he was pretty sure that Reborn would have found Taiki-san easily (Reborn _was _the best and the brothers had the same family name, after all) and it had Tsuna puzzling as of why Taiki was still in one piece. Reborn probably had his reasons, but his Guardians didn't need to know that right now. The threat had worked.

"So?" Tsuna inquired with a voice that was I little bit too sweet. "Care to explain, Yoshikuni-san?"

Said man was shaking in his shoes by now and only still conscious because fainting wouldn't exactly improve his situation.

"W-well," Taiki begun and Tsuna noted lightly amused that the man right now probably felt like he had in his first interrogations.

"Shisuke is my younger brother by six years." he gulped and his eyes flitted from one murderous Guardian to the other. "H-He always was suspicious of my job. I had decided to become a police officer at a young age and had started the on-the-job training shortly after I finished school. B-But in my second month there was squirmish with the local Yakuza and the _Vongola_, some problem with selling drugs, I think, and the police somehow got involved. I got shot, but one of the _Vongola _brought me to treatment. _Vongola Nono_ later asked me if I wanted to work for him and seeing as it had been one of his men and not a officer that saved me, I accepted."

Taiki seemed to have gotten some courage back because none of the Guardians had strangled him yet and took a deep breath before continuing, eyes trained on Tsuna.

"So I broke up my training and instead followed Nono to Italy. Shisuke was thirteen at the time and he didn't take kindly to me leaving him. He had to stay here with our mother and he wasn't too thrilled by that. And he didn't really believe my stories about working as a bodyguard for a rich businessman in Italy and… well, he always tried to pry the truth from me. Even later, when he had started his own carrier at the police."

Mukuro twitched and Tsuna threw a worried glance his way. As he knew his male Mist Guardian, the urge to ignore all the talking and just finish him off was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

Gokudera seemed feel so too as he growled threateningly when Taiki took a moment to collect himself.

"Just get to the point already!"

Taiki jumped and continued hurriedly, nervously fiddling with his vest.

"A-Anyway, uh, where was I?"

Gokudera growled again and he caught himself quickly.

"Ah, yes, er, since our mother died I visit him often and then live for a few days with him in his flat. A-and a few years ago, uh, I forgot my phone on the kitchen table while I was in the shower, and, ah… t-there was an emergency b-because a few guys from the _Vezzo Famiglia_ had come to Japan t-to cause trouble for you, Decimo, a-and Nono called me b-because I should keep an eye on you a-a-and…ah… somehow Shisuke answered the phone."

"WHAT?!"

As around him all of his Guardians exploded and loudly proclaimed their disbelief, Tsuna couldn't help but think: 'Hm, that was less spectacular than I thought.'

He snapped back into reality as Gokudera once again threatened to stick explosives into Taiki's nostrils ("I'll rid Juudaime from your incompetence once and for all!") and an indignant Mukuro ("And for _that_ you kept blabbering for so long?!") emitted a solid aura of mist flames that would surely soon become something unpleasant.

The rest of the Guardians were either laughing (Chrome and Lambo) or awkwardly trying to hide their shock at this sheer stupidity.

For the fourth time that day Tsuna stopped his Guardians from committing homicide. It slowly became some kind of routine.

"Hayato, Mukuro, _stop it_."

Both Guardians froze and then slowly backed off as Tsuna released some of his killer intend together with the order.

He wanted to get this over with. He was tired, his feet hurt, there was a massive headache coming his way and the man in front of him had just admitted a stupidity so big that even Dame-Tsuna wanted to face palm.

"So," he said, trying to reign in his annoyance as to not scare the poor man even more. "your brother answered the phone call."

"Y-y-yes." Taiki stammered, scared out of his wits. "H-h-he a-acted like me a-and took t-the o-orders and t-then he c-c-confronted m-me and I think t-that he b-b-blames the m-mafia for m-me n-not being there w-when my m-mother b-became ill and-"

Tsuna perked up at that, making the man flinch when he gazed sharply at him.

"Your mother became ill?"

Taiki gulped. "Y-yes. Cancer. S-she d-died after t-two months. Shisuke was seventeen, s-so he had to g-go to an o-orphanage for a y-year."

Tsuna frowned. "Why didn't you take him in?"

Taiki shook his head, his expression sad and pained. "I-I c-couldn't. I-I worked here in I-Italy a-and didn't w-want Shisuke involved."

That made Tsuna frown even more. "So your mother died from cancer when your brother was seventeen, leaving him without parents or family and stuck in an orphanage, because you had to work for my grandpa. And now he knows that and blames me and the mafia in general for keeping you away from him."

Taiki nodded faintly. "S-something like that." he mumbled, averting his eyes.

Takeshi didn't look impressed and Chrome and seemed to share his sentiment.

"That wasn't very nice."

Taiki flinched as if she had slapped him and Mukuro snorted.

Rubbing his brow in hopes of easing the headache Tsuna ignored Hayato, who was grumbling about a "stupid bastard with stupid issues", and sighed.

"Yoshikuni-san, you'll take the next plane to Japan and sort this out once and for all. You are suspended for two weeks."

Shock seemed to override the fear and Taiki squawked "What!?" making Tsuna glare at him.

"You heard me. Your behavior towards your brother was wrong. He seems to care a lot about you and you let him alone in a very difficult time, which resulted in him still holding resentments and being unable to let the past go. Your _Famiglia_ should never come before your family."

Tsuna glared fiercely at Taiki who seemed to deflate even more.

This reminded him a little bit too much of his father. Leaving his mother alone, never coming back for birthdays or Christmas, leaving Nana and her son alone to fend for themselves, because his job didn't let him.

Tsuna remembered in grim satisfaction the deal he had struck with the CEDEF-leader and Nono: That Iemitsu retired and went back home as soon as his son had taken up the mantle of _Vongola Decimo_, making Basil his successor. Nana would finally live together with her husband again.

Taiki nodded defeated and Tsuna ripped himself out of his musings.

"Good," he said. "I trust you to solve this matter."

Taiki nodded once again and then saluted tiredly, his eyes lowered with a mix of guilt and desperation. "As you wish, _Decimo_."

Tsuna took a deep breath and too nodded. Yes, hopefully this would solve the problem he had with the Namimori police and the problem Officer Yoshikuni had with the world in general and the mafia especially.

A hand settling on his shoulder had him looking up and at his Rain Guardian, who smiled at him with an understanding glint in his eyes. Gazing at the others he found them all with a similar expression, the most of them looking relieved.

Tsuna smiled softly, as he always did when he was reminded that he had such wonderful friends.

The voice of Gerard had them all jumping and whirling around as everyone had forgotten about the head of staff, who had stood next to them silent as a grave the whole time.

"I hate to disrupt, but there are still many staff members to greet and we already lost much time."

He didn't look sorry at all (in truth Tsuna didn't know if the man was capable of showing emotion at all) and Tsuna turned to look at the still incredibly long line of people, most of whom were trying to get a look at what had caused such a ruckus.

Tsuna couldn't repress the groan that forced its way out of his throat and could feel someone clapping his back sympathetically in response.

Looking around once again he saw his friends with equally motivated expressions and then took a deep breath in preparation.

There was no way he could talk himself out of this and he still had to meet Nono at four o' clock so he better get this done.

Nodding with the air of someone who just signed his own death sentence he let Gerard introduce the next maid and did his best to be polite.

He was to be _Vongola Decimo_ in two days and there probably would be similar situations in the future. He just had to learn how to deal with them.

* * *

Taiki knocked and suppressed the urge to flee.

This was ridiculous. This was his little brother. He had no reason to be afraid.

A inner voice that sounded suspiciously like said brother replied snarkily that the last time they had seen each other he had fled out of the flat half naked and Shisuke had threatened to shoot him if he ever set foot on this side of the Japanese borders.

Before Taiki could decide if he really didn't want to run the door opened and the disheveled form of his brother stood before him.

There was a moment in which neither of the two moved, both too shocked from the appearance of the other. Taiki watched with trepidation as Shisuke's eyes widened, first with shock and then with anger.

"What" Shisuke pressed out, fingers digging into the wood of the door frame. "Are you doing here."

Taiki gulped and tried to smile. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him. This was his little brother, the one he had abandoned when he was only seventeen.

"Hello, 'Suke."

Shisuke twitched. "I told you to never come back to Japan again."

"I know." Taiki said softly. "Can I come in."

For one moment he thought Shisuke would close the door and tell him to get lost and never come back. That his little brother would shun forever from his life.

But then the younger brother stepped aside.

Taiki released the breath he'd been holding and stepped inside, finding himself in the small hallway of his brother's flat.

He followed Shisuke into the living room, a small room furnished sparsely with only one couch, a little table and a TV.

Shisuke turned around to look at him expectantly, arms crossed and posture stiff.

"Well?"

Taiki took a moment to take in his brother's appearance. They both had the customary Japanese black hair, the same nose and the same strong jaw. Shisuke's mouth was thinner than his own and he had the green eyes of their mother while Taiki had the brown ones of their father.

Taiki took a deep breath and just said what he had wanted to say for years now.

"I am sorry."

Whatever Shisuke had expected, this obviously hadn't been it. Startled he let his arms drop. "What?"

"I said that I am sorry." Taiki replied evenly, staring into his brothers eyes, trying to convey his message.

"I am sorry that I left all those years ago. That I didn't visit you and Mom more often. And I am sorry that didn't come back when Mom was ill and that I didn't take you in when she died. I am sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me."

For one heartbeat Shisuke was frozen but Taiki knew his brother good enough to expect what happened.

Shisuke exploded. "You're sorry?! What do _mean_ you're sorry?! Do you think you just can walk in here after all these years where you stopped by maybe _once a year _and tell me you're _sorry_?! You left us! You left Mom and me alone to rot in that miserable flat and didn't even come back when it _killed_ her, just because you wanted to play the bad boy-"

Taiki interrupted his brother's rant to try and defend himself, annoyed at him jumping to conclusions. "I did visit, and more often than once a year. And I did not leave you to rot and I certainly did not leave because I wanted to 'play bad boy'! The Vongola are not the typical violent mafia _Famiglia_. They are the most powerful and influential _Famiglia_ there is and the last two bosses work hard to change it into what it was in the beginning: A group to protect the people where the law cannot and sometimes _from_ the law. And I did it because they paid by far better than the measly salary a police officer gets. I did it so that you and Mom could afford a better life! So don't accuse me of things you have no clue about!"

It was quiet again in the room, Taiki breathing heavily and Shisuke standing stock still, an unreadable expression on his face.

Taiki took another breath and started again, this time in a normal volume.

"You are right, I should have visited more often and I really should have taken you in when Mom died. But I am sorry for that and now I know better. I'll never again place the _Famiglia_ before my family again."

He gazed into his brother's green eyes that were clouded with indiscernible emotions.

"So can you forgive me, little brother?"

Shisuke didn't move for several minutes and Taiki feared that he would say no and throw him out more with every passing one.

But then Shisuke's features twisted and his lips displayed a wry smile that Taiki knew so well from his childhood and relief flooded him.

"You always were an idiot, Taki."

At his brothers nickname for him Taiki couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his lips and with two great steps he was by his brother and hugged him as if his life depended on it.

"Thank you." He breathed and smiled some more when he could feel Shisuke laughing in his grip and hugging him back.

* * *

It was later in the night, when both of them were sprawled over the couch and had just started on their second bottle of sake, when Taiki remarked:

"There is one thing I still don't understand though."

Shisuke looked up curiously and waited for his brother to elaborate, who had an expression of deep concentration and puzzlement on his face.

"Why in the name of Primo does the Sun Guardian call you 'bowl-head'?"

Shisuke just groaned and buried his face in his hands as his brother started laughing at him.

"I don't know. And I'm not sure that I want to know. Honestly, I have seldom met a guy that thick."

Taiki just laughed harder, tears of mirth in his eyes, causing Shisuke to smile helplessly and finally chuckling himself.

It was good to have his brother back.

* * *

Later when Tsuna asked Reborn why he hadn't punished Taiki for his mistake, the ex-Arcobaleno just smirked and answered that Tsuna couldn't expect him to do _all_ the work for him.

Two years into the reign of _Vongola Decimo_ Namimori was the safest town on the whole planet and popular with Mafiosi that wanted to have some free time without being prosecuted or attacked, neither from their kinsmen nor the law.

* * *

. . .

. .

.

A cookie for everyone who knows why Rhyohei called him "bowl-head".

Please review :)


End file.
